


Little School on the Prairie

by Cricket_Song



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_Song/pseuds/Cricket_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's worried about the future, Cap's missing half an eyebrow, Minnie can't stay awake in Geometry, Arthur finds a relationship in a duet, and Fred just likes his cows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapchatting On the Prairie

**The following instances are videos seen on the Snapchat stories of cap_gar, arthur_j, marypowerhouse, lauraing, fredgilby, minnster, benjaminwoodworth.**

-

A boy and girl sit across from one another. The boy, who has sandy blond hair, grins at the serious looking brunette.

"Hey Laura... Can you make me a sandwhich?"

While still keeping her composure, her left hand staying in her lap, her face unchanging, she quickly reaches up with her right hand and slaps him.

-

Five girls are being pulled on a too-small sled, all of them shrieking for the boys(unseen, aside from a sandy blond boy) to stop. Cars can be seen whizzing by, and in the background, one man in his early twenties stops to stick his head out the window. Only two of the five girls are laughing, one a tanned brunette, the other a darker black haired girl.

A serious brunette firmly addresses the sandy blond, shouting that Mary wanted to stop.

The boy starts slowing down, and protests from off screen are heard before the video ends.

-

"Minniiiiie..." A voice quietly whispers, the hand belonging to the voice poking a tan girl, "Wake uuuuup."

A teacher is giving a lecture when he notices the girls. He immediately walks over, rapping his knuckles on Minnie's desk.

"Minnie, wake up! And Mary," he reaches for her phone, "phone off, now. Put it in the bi-"

-

A golden haired young woman who is eating a salad looks up with alert eyes the second the video starts, "Laura, are you Snapchating this? You know it's rude to use your phone at the table."

The background shows a quiet diner, the only other visible people are an elderly couple, eating quietly.

The girl next to her, a round girl with Korean characteristics laughs and waves, "It's fine, ignore her, Laura. Make sure to get my good side!"

The caption reads: "lunch w/ Blanche & Mary".

Mary continues, but is cut off by the end if the video.

-

A cow with big black eyes stares into the camera, with a tanned hand cupping part of her face. The caption reads: "Only girl that really matters."

-

A girl's laugh can be heard as the camera shakily moves to get a better view of two boys.

Cap Garner(seen in other stories) has duct tape on his forehead, and another boy with light brown hair is picking at the edges. Suddenly, he violently pulls the duct tape off.

_**"AAHHH."** _

There is a shriek of laughter before it is cut off.

A picture after shows the sandy blond minus half of one bushy eyebrow, with enough left still. Another shows the eyebrow hair still on the tape.

-

A group of young adults are shown joined together by hands, shifting from foot to foot. Some are swinging their joined hands or are biting their lips.

Suddenly they all jolt. A couple girls shriek and about as many boys shout in shock. Behind the camera, a higher pitched voice chuckles.

Offscreen, a deeper voice starts asking a question, "Why didn't you scream, Laur-?"

-

Laura stands next to a fair haired boy, both holding music folders. They face each other, her eyes barely glancing to her music. His own eyes are trained on her, her grip on his folders loosening.

In harmony, they sing,

_"In the starlight, in the starlight,_

let us wander gay and free..."

The caption reads: "The start of something new???"

-

A curvy brunette is pictured kissing the cheek of Cap, who is shown with a wide grin stuck on his face. He still only has half of his right eyebrow.

The caption reads: "Still cute, even with 1 1/2 eyebrows."

-

A short, brunette girl is pacing in front of a classroom. She has one hand on her hip, the other waving a pen in the air as she speaks.

"The fact of the matter is, it's entirely unlawful..."

She is speaking with a great amount of passion, her voice just a few bits short of raising her voice.

The caption reads: "Laura learned how to lawyer last night"

-

A picture of two beautiful, brown Morgan horses, featuring a simple caption: "I always love seeing these two <3"

-

Two girls, one of average height and curvy physique (Mary Power) the other lanky with broad shoulders (Minnie Johnson) are in neon workout clothes which vaguely resemble the 80's.

"I Need a Hero" plays faintly in the background. Both girls are jogging in place, puffing their cheeks out in exaggeration.

The next has them alternating between each other with sit ups, the same song playing.

The last features a husky, dark haired boy shouting for them to push it as they both bench a bar. Neither have any extra weights added on.

-

A young man in his early twenties quietly sits behind a counter, explaining how to work a register to Laura, when Cap's voice from behind the camera calls, "Wilder! Hey, Wilder! Wilder! Hey-"

-

A series of Snapchat from many different snap stories of the teenagers mentioned above:

-

Laura Ingalls, Mary Power, and Minnie Johnson all smiling as they show off their prom garters. Laura wears a purple sleeveless dress with a sheer collar, a few false jewels adorning the collar and waistline. Mary's dress is big and blue, puffing out from the waist, a true princess dress. Minnie's is long, light, powderpuff pink, and strapless, showing off her height as she towers over her two friends.

-

Minnie and a boy who looked very much similar to her stand next to each other. Both are fair haired and skinned and lanky. The boy was only a bit taller than her. He wears a black tux, his bowtie purple along with his vest.

The caption reads: "Johnson sibs owning prom!"

-

Mary and Cap are shown in a selfie, her hair done up so it's part up, part falling down over her shoulder. His white tux accentuates his blue bowtie, exactly the same shade as her dress. They grin up at the camera, eyes wide from cheer.

The caption reads: "Power prom couple!"

-

Minnie and a ginger haired boy look up at a camera, both of their eyes covered by sunglasses. They bob their heads to the country music and sing along as he drives and she records.

There is no caption, but it should be noted the song playing is "Truck Yeah".

-

Laura and Arthur (Minnie's brother, shown in a couple stories before) have their arms wrapped around each other, Arthur taking the selfie. He's kissing the top if her head, luckily her hair is in an intricately braided bun on the right side of the back of her head.

She smiles at the camera, but has a hint of doubt in her eyes, hardly noticeable.

The caption reads: "8 months, going on strong"

-

The three couples are all pictured together, grinning widely at the camera as though they were all in on a joke that no one else knew.

"Class of 2k16(and Arthur, 2k15)"

-

Minnie and Fred are swaying to the music, her head on his shoulder. They hold each other closely, her hands on his shoulders, his own on her waist. Their bodies are pressed together closely, but not obnoxiously.

In the background, "I Don't Dance" plays softly.

-

Laura leans against her bedroom wall, wearing a pair of leggings and a SDSU sweater. Someone else, whose brown legs are the only visible part, records her.

Her eyes are closed as she shakily sings,

_"In the starlight, in the starlight,_

let us wander gay and free..."

The caption reads: "Breaking up is hard to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was the first chapter of what I'm hoping to be many. Just a few notes to clear things up!
> 
> Many of the events were either based off of something that happened in the books(the sledding incident), real life(Arthur/Laura, but not nearly to the extent I'm writing it), or my own experiences(Cap and his eyebrow, the sandwich thing, Laura lawyering). I tried to stay true to the books/real life as I possibly could.
> 
> The relationship between Arthur and Laura in real life was not eight months long, like in this, but maybe one night, the night he walked her home from church when Almanzo wasn't there. They didn't do anything else. However, I felt to make it more real, I would give her a relationship, like you would see or have in real life.
> 
> The eyebrow incident was something that happened my own junior year, and probably the best memory of it. A guy in our class had let a girl put duct tape on his forehead, and a senior guy had torn it off, after getting his permission. It went just about the same way.
> 
> Finally, some notes about the school. The setting of this story is in De Smet, South Dakota. This one's more fictional, with less people than the real town(which is at about 1000, this ones at maybe 500). I wanted to do that because that means writing a small school with maybe 100 kids tops, 7-12, like I did. This makes it feel a little more real to me.
> 
> Well, that brings my notes to a close. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome


	2. 10 Moments With Laura

1\. Beginnings

She remembers the day they met clear as glass. It was in Chemistry, first period. Mrs. Gleason was handing out a syllabus when there was a knock on the door.

A Hispanic girl standing next to a tall, sweet but firm woman, glanced shyly around the room. Principal Williams introduced her as Ida B. Wright-Brown. A new student, obviously.

The only free seat was next to either Stella or Laura.

Laura shot the new girl the best grin she could and patted the seat next to her, "You can sit here, if you want. I'm Laura Ingalls. Nice to meet you."

44\. Sleeping

Sleep was for those who would fall behind, Laura decided one night, glancing at the alarm clock she, Carrie, and Grace shared.

11:30.

Turning another page, she chewed on another piece of gum, and wondered how she could possibly prove ns^2 over 4 tangent(180/n) would calculate the area of any regular polygon.

Sleep could wait.

39\. Flowing

She walked briskly down the hallway. Her skirt flitted behind her, and her confidence began to spike. It was purple and flowy, which Minnie and Mary called "a good look for her". She warmed at the thought.

She could hear the music playing loudly in the gym, but could only think of how Arthur looked at her. He loved her. It wasn't as mutual as either of them hoped.

20\. Mind

Her fingers hit the desk rapidly as she thought aloud to herself.

"Dalton's Atomic law has five parts. No, principals... The first tells that all matter is made of atoms. The second says atoms can't be destroyed, subdivided or... or... Created! The third... The third says..."

Glancing up and around to think, she caught Stella's icy stare.

"Do you mind?"

Cheeks flaming as Laura noticed half of the class staring, she straightened up and forced a smile onto her cheeks, "Not one atom, Stella."

70\. Shiver

Her body shook and her mind swore as she and Carrie walked past another house. The high school was five blocks from the elementary, so it usually wasn't horrible. Usually there wasn't a windchill like the one biting that morning.

A car slowly drove past, which both her and Carrie ignored, until Genna shouted, "Staying toasty, Ingalls?"

Her, Nellie, and Stella sat warmly in Nellie's car, all laughing like geese. Stella even flashed her middle finger before Nellie sped off.

Laura's words left her boiling like and egg, ready to crack. Until Carrie's gloved hand slipped into hers, and she shook off her shivers and shakes, plowing ahead. For Carrie.

2\. Spell

"Inchoative."

Cap has a thesaurus in his hands, and Mary, Minnie, and Ida are all looking over his shoulders, all their eyebrows furrowed.

"I-N-C-H-O-A-T-I-V-E. Inchoative." They all groan. She was right.

"Alright, alright, alright, how about..." Mary starts, stealing the dictionary. She flipped to different pages until she landed on one and looked to Laura, a smirk crawling onto her face.

"Chiaroscurist."

Oh no.

95\. Pretend

Sometimes when she's working the till and Royal's out, Almanzo has to come in to help with carrying the customers' feed or seed out(she could do it herself, but they don't believe her).

Whenever he does, he doesn't look at her. Instead, he goes on his phone, looks in books, does anything so he doesn't look at her. It's always as though he doesn't know she's there.

But then the bell dings, someone makes an order, she rings up whatever they choose, and Almanzo helps carry the other bags out to the car.

He never looks at her.

22\. Spring

Once spring hits, Laura, Ida, Mary, and Minnie are sprawled on the sidewalks, soaking up as much sun as possible. Of course Stella stares down her pointy nose at them.

"Hope you like getting rough, tanned skin."

Idea brushed it off, shrugging as she turned her face away, but Mary, Minnie, And Laura's glares burned like a hundred blue giants.

Finally, Laura sat up and spoke.

"Stella, you moved here last spring right?" A pointed nod, "then you didn't go through last winter."

"Yeah... Duh."

"Then you didn't feel the cold we felt. If you had, you wouldn't miss a second in the sun."

56\. Fantasy

"You should download Clash of Clans, Laura."

"Cap, ask me one more time. I dare you."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Laura… I've got a non-COC question."

"Alright."

"Why are you so salty?"

72\. Summer

She and Ida spend their free time walking together barefoot around in the country. The soft grass is welcomed between their toes and dirt is usual caked in the crack by the end if their walks.

When there's either only a gentle breeze or none at all the peel off their clothes to reveal swimsuits and dive into the lake. Sometimes they swim, other times they splash, and on a few rare occasions they crawl out to jump back in.

Some nights they go to the DQ and buy ice cream, plain vanilla soft serve. Others they would go driving with Minnie and Mary, everyone chatting at once. The best nights were spent under the stars, on her family's farm, as Pa played all the classics.

It was the best time of the year.

99\. Ends

She picked at the yarn in her sweater her grandma had sent in the mail that last Christmas.

It was May now. The weather was cold as ever, though.

Laura's smartphone phone (the one she had proudly bought with her own money) buzzed and a quick glance told her Minnie was trying to call. She couldn't do that right now.

Instead, the phone went to Ida, who spoke to Minnie a bit then ending it.

"You know she isn't mad. Just confused. Maybe you should call her?"

Laura shook her head and but buried her face in the sleeves of her sweater and felt her chest shake. It was over, and that was all she had to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter's end note is a lot shorter l'm, which I'm sure makes you happy!
> 
> This one shows a few more characters, focuses on what Laura thinks, and gives her more time talking. If you have any feedback, requests for the medium I post (such as Snapchat or prompts, I'm pretty chill), or just want to give kudos, it's much appreciated!


End file.
